Tenchu: Calling All Crows
by NinjaLink
Summary: After the defeat of Mei-Oh and Rikimaru’s return, times in Lord Gohda’s palace seem…uneventful for Ayame. So to recuperate for lost time, Ayame requests for a mission, thus leading more than anyone could expect...
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Howdy people. Ummm, I'll just get to the story then.**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchu.**  
**_

_**

* * *

Chapter One**_

The trees guarded the humble palace with broad stature. The wind was whistling for the leaves to huddle together and harbor for the winter snows. The elegant, yet corrupted woman was lying down in her room, watching the leaves outside traveling to the depths of the cold dirt. She sighed while realizing her partner hadn't return from his mission for two months. Lord Gohda sent him to stop the dealership between neighboring villages to the distant east. Her time was drying out for she was energized by the springs of assassination. Nothing that was of her specialties came to be asked of. From the hall, princess Kiku walked by the woman's room. She peaked through the crack of the door.

"Ayame, are you alright?" She asked. The woman gazed over to the young lass.

"I'm fine; just bored is all…" Kiku tilted her head, sensing an apprehension hidden in Ayame's voice.

"Do…you miss Rikimaru?"

Ayame groaned and then said in a monotone accent, "To miss means to aim without precision. Thus when you miss, you would be wasting your time recuperating again."

Kiku giggled and stated the obvious, "You do miss him then." Ayame smirked at her and sat up from the floor. "I did not say that."

"But you implied it." Kiku smiled.

"See you later, Ayame." Kiku walked away as though her presence there never existed. The woman loosely exhaled.

"He's been gone for too long now…maybe, I should ask Lord Gohda for a mission. At least a mission that'll make me occupied…" Ayame stood up and walked out of her room. As she left her room bare, a few friendly leaves intruded. Silently they sat on the floor…waiting…waiting…waiting for the dangerous blossom to return once again.

To Be Continued...

_**

* * *

Author's Note: I know it's a short chapter; this popped into my mind quickly and I typed it all done on my phone's notepad because it was the only thing around for me to write/type on. Onward to chapter 2!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchu. But sometimes I wish I did.**  
**_

_**

* * *

Chapter Two**_

The halls were never empty. There was always at least a guard or two pacing back and forth. Ayame greeted few as she passed by; others greeted her first before she even turned the corner. She hiked down the stairs that led to the Lord's palaces. The golden doors radiated onto Ayame's skin, glistening with silence and virtue. Ayame proceeded forth. At his throne, Lord Gohda sat with great posture. Next to him was his counselor Sekiya, reading scrolls mentally to himself.

"Good afternoon Ayame. What brings you here?" Lord Gohda asked. Ayame bowed and looked up at him directly into his eyes.

"My lord, I have a request to ask of you." Her statement caused him to question.

"And what is your request?"

"I request an assignment that is worth my abilities." Lord Gohda hummed and reached his hand on his chin. He leaned close to Sekiya to listen to his words. Ayame watched. Gohda thought for a moment.

"Well, according to Sekiya, Ayame…as honesty is my word, there is nothing to investigate for the time being. For what we know, Rikimaru has prolonged his time on his mission. I have sent fellow ninjas to report on Rikimaru's progress."

"Then why wasn't I sent on this mission then?" Ayame coldly asked. "Did I do something wrong?" Lord Gohda shook his head.

"No, Ayame…" Ayame looked down to her feet for a moment, thinking of what to say next. Then she looked up at her lord.

"Please Lord Gohda," Ayame pleaded, "Please grant me an assignment. I have been most displeased with my lack of duty here in the palace." He heard the sorrow in her voice; he sighed and tapped Sekiya's shoulder. Once Sekiya took attention, Lord Gohda arched his index finger to signal him to give him a scroll. Sekiya lifted one scroll, but Gohda rejected it with a mellow shake of his head. Sekiya grabbed another one and handed Gohda the scroll, who then tossed it to Ayame.

"I present you this duty alright, Ayame? I understand your feelings of resentment, but I forewarn you that this mission will be a handful, even for Rikimaru…" Ayame bowed.

"Thank you, my lord. You won't regret this." Lord Gohda hummed.

"I better not. Also, for your information Ayame, this is not a simple task. This mission…may take longer than Rikimaru's current duty. I want you to know that." Ayame proudly nodded.

"I understand, my lord." Lord Gohda nodded as well.

"Good. You'll begin the mission after two mornings of today, right when the sun sits on the horizon. Now prepare yourself well, Ayame." She bowed once more and turned to face the doors.

"And Ayame," Lord Gohda announced; Ayame looked over her shoulder, "Don't open that scroll until you reach the Bamboo Forest. It'd be best if you did so that time, alright?"

"Yes sir!" She replied and left the room. Lord Gohda rubbed his face with his hands.

"…What shall we do with her, Sekiya? Should we do nothing?" Sekiya frowned with concern. "I do not know, my lord; I just hope she makes it back alive."

To Be Continued...

**

* * *

Author's Note: Here's a lengthy chapter for you, my fellow readers. If I have punctuation errors, please let me know. Thanks for reading; chapter three will be posted someday soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Quick Note: I'm so, so, sooo sorry for the long delay. So to compensate for time, I wrote the next two chapters to occupy your time! Anyways, enough stalling; onward to the story!**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchu, Activision, etc. I just own this story. :)_

_**

* * *

**_**_Chapter Three_  
**

Two mornings and one night passed fast; still no news about Rikimaru's whereabouts. Ayame stared at her equipment inquisitively, deciding on what to bring along. The princess watched the kunoichi with concern and interest.

"Ayame, are you positive you want to go through with this?"

"Yes, Princess Kiku, I told you several times before. It is my duty to complete this task." Kiku shook her head.

"But you chose to do this task, not what the mission requires. What if you...you know this time..." Ayame looked over at the young girl and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Kiku, don't worry; pretend this is like any other mission, okay? It'll be like another mission for me kick some ass." Kiku shrugged and hummed.

"Okay Ayame. But you better come back in less than a month!"

Ayame chuckled, "Alright. But I'm sure by the time I'm gone and away, Rikimaru will be back and here for you in my place." Kiku grinned and started swaying her arms side to side.

"You're just saying that because you miss him and hope to see him when you get back!" Her face reddened while she reached for a couple of poison rice balls and shurikens.

"I am not!" Kiku giggled as Ayame smiled at her, "Come on; let's head to my room, so I can finish packing."

The two left the equipment shack with giggles and nudges trailing along. They entered the hallways of the palace, being bowed and greeted by the other guards again. Kiku then showed attention to Ayame.

"So, what is your mission anyway Ayame?"

Ayame shrugged. "I don't know yet; I'm not allowed to read the scroll until I reach the Bamboo Forest." Kiku sucked on her bottom lip.

"Why the Bamboo Forest?" She shrugged again.

"That's what your father told me two days ago." Kiku looked down to the floor.

"I see." The duo reached Ayame's room and entered. The autumn leaves hid underneath her futon and tatami mats by the opened-faced window.

Kiku noticed, "Why does your room always have leaves in it, Ayame?"

"I don't know; probably because the winds are directing them to the west."

"Do you think it's a sign?" The two sat down on the mats; Kiku picked up a leaf.

"Who knows; the wind goes wherever they want." Kiku shook her head and handed the leaf to Ayame.

"No, I mean these leaves. Isn't it strange?" Ayame stared at the orange leaf and inspected it carefully.

"You speak nonsense, Kiku." Ayame continued, "Leaves can do nothing but grow on trees, fall off during autumn, and then go where the wind takes them. It's as simple as that."

"But what if-" She cut her off.

"No buts, princess. I think you need to stop being so symbolic at times like these. It'll corrupt you before you know it." Kiku pouted.

"Ugh, yes ma'am." Ayame lifted Kiku's chin with her finger.

"Don't worry about it, okay?" Ayame encouraged her with a smile; Kiku smiled back, "Okay! I better get going though, Ayame, or else Sekiya will be looking for me."

"Okay. Run along now." Kiku nodded and scurried away while laughing. Ayame watched her leave, then down the leaf. It was limber, able to flex back and forth. The edges were rigid but lustrous.

"Maybe she is right..." Ayame said out loud, "Oh, don't be so lucid, Ayame. She's still young; she has years ahead of her to understand." She sighed and looked out the window.

"Rikimaru...where are you?" It was quiet at first. Suddenly a strip of wind hit her face. She closed her eyes tightly and grumbled. "Hmmm, stupid wind."

She lied down on her futon, letting the shivering winds blanket her. She closed her eyes, hearing the leaves ruffled wildly outside.

_Tomorrow morning is when my duty begins...,_ she thought, _Hopefully Rikimaru does return in time..._

As slumber overcame her, the very leaf she held had clung itself to Ayame's back pocket of her pants.

To Be Continued..

* * *

_**Author's Note: So what do you think? Are you all anticipating something great yet? Trust me; you'll like the next few chapters. I hope. Lol, also, I know the title of this story is "Calling All Crows" and so far the leaves seem symbolic here. Don't worry; it'll all connect soon enough.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: If it's in **_**italic**_**, it's **_**thoughts**_**. Just for you to know.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchu and its' contents._

**

* * *

_Chapter 4_**

The sun was barely visible to be called morning yet. Ayame sat calmly on the porch of the palace, watching the dawn creep closer.

"It's almost time." She stated to herself. She sat on her legs; her hands held the scroll comfortably in her grasp. Her pouch rested against her lower back.

The golden orange leaf still attached to her...

A few guards passed by behind her while unknowingly they noticed her presence. The light from the horizon was peeking out, yet not the signal of instigating her duty. Someone walked up to Ayame from behind.

"Breathtaking, isn't it?"

"...Yes, my lord." He stood tall with his hands behind his back.

"Are you prepared, Ayame?" She nodded, "Good. I wish you the best of luck then. Just remember; don't look at the instructions until you reach your destination."

"Yes, sir. And thank you, my lord. I will return immediately once I complete my mission."

_I certainly hope so..._ He thought to himself and coughed under his breath. "Shall I give you the command?"

She said nothing but stood up on her feet; she kneeled down as though she was ready to run a 100-meter dash. He grinned and inhaled calmly. The sun was warming his complexion and as soon as it felt like the right temperature, he exhaled.

"...Go!" She jumped into the trees in a full on sprint. A whip of wind hit Lord Gohda instantly and noticed something strange on Ayame.

"What was that? ...I wonder."

"Father, is Ayame already gone?" Lord Gohda looked to his side to see his daughter looking up at him.

"Yes, Kiku." "Oh..." She stared down at the ground, "I was going to give her another camouflage spell for her journey."

_Reminding me of clothes_, he thought, and then asked his daughter, "Kiku, did Ayame rip her clothes?" Kiku frowned.

"I don't believe so. Why?" Lord Gohda grumbled.

"Well, I noticed...she had some sort of patch on the back of her trousers. It was odd-shaped and orange. Just like a leaf." Kiku gasped quietly.

_It's an omen!_ She screamed it in her head.

"Oh no...What will happen next?" She whispered gently. Suddenly a ballad of loud echoes was announced throughout the palace.

"Lord Gohda! My Lord! He's back! My Lord! He's back! Where are you, my Lord?!" A pair of voices called out simultaneously in an unorganized manner.

"Yes, yes I'm out here, Junbei! Hakudo!" The yelling guards found Lord Gohda and Kiku with heavy breaths.

"My Lord, he's back!"

"Who? Speak now!" A faint gasp came from behind all of them.

"Me..." Everyone looked back; it was Rikimaru...holding his side tightly while blood dripped heavily.

"Rikimaru! You're hurt!" Kiku cried out, _how did I know something bad was going to happen?_

Rikimaru's eyes started to fade.

"Where's Ayame, Lord Gohda? Uh..."

"Rikimaru!" Lord Gohda hollered as Rikimaru fell to his knees, "You two! Carry him to the doctor! Now!"

"Yes sir!" The two guards went to Rikimaru and lifted him off of his knees.

To Be Continued...

_**

* * *

Author's Quick Note: Oh no! Rikimaru! D: Stay tuned! Review please, if you desire. And I apologize for the short chapter too. :P**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the late post!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchu and etc. If I did, I would totally add humorous dialogue between the guards in the areas. But who knows.

_**

* * *

Chapter 5**_

Rikimaru and Lord Gohda resigned in the recovery room; by Rikimaru's side sat his lord. The two men were currently in a disturbing silence after their deep conversation. It appeared that, according to Rikimaru's report, the neighboring villages Yoko and Hana were trading Lord Gohda's Azuma clan for herbs, preferably opium from the western Japanese pirates.

Yoko, a normally peaceful village, had captured Lord Gohda's men, by order of their agreement with Hana. Reasons behind Hana's expectations for the men were unknown to Rikimaru, but also concurred that Hana was under control of an unknown man; a nefarious and mysterious man supposedly up to no good. The man, however, escaped and abandoned the trade before it was accomplished. Lord Gohda cleared his throat before speaking.

"Were you able to find information about this man? Was he heading back to the Bamboo Forest?" His lord asked. Rikimaru looked at his leader directly into his eyes.

"I know not his name. However before he escaped and injured me, he hinted he found 'one' and was off to get 'her' before I could." Rikimaru clenched his fists with disturbance, "I believe he was speaking of Ayame thus why I came in my condition." Lord Gohda lowered his head, suddenly feeling a weight of guilt and rue upon him. Seeing this from his lord, Rikimaru keened onto Gohda.

"My Lord," Rikimaru began slowly, "...Where is Ayame?" His question was like a blow to the chest for Lord Gohda; he heaved a heavy breath. He knew it wouldn't be easy for Rikimaru to indulge.

"I sent her to the Bamboo Forest." He said firmly, hiding his shame. Rikimaru averted his eyes from him.

"Why, my lord?" He tried to ask without anger leaking through his tone.

"I firmly believed that your mission was at success from what I heard...and Ayame was persistent on your absence. She asked me to go. She left immediately before your return." Lord Gohda explained. Rikimaru clenched his sheets once more.

_Damn it! Lord Gohda already knew the man's secret headquarters were in the Bamboo Forest. But it was my fault for taking so long to report his actions._ Rikimaru contemplated with a swift sigh. _Ayame…damn that stubborn woman. She's fallen into his trap!_

"Lord Gohda, don't you remember why I refused that mission in the first place?" Rikimaru continued before Gohda could answer, "I knew that man would be waiting for an Azuma there and if I went, this palace would be defenseless even with Ayame on guard. I am not presuming I am better, but this man is dangerous." Lord Gohda glared at his secret agent. He already felt guilty for the failed timing of this incident, but he can do nothing now.

"I sense you are upset, Rikimaru. But I will not tolerate your discretion of anger." Lord Gohda stood before Rikimaru with his head held high, "I shall depart and leave you to rest. We can only hope Ayame will be able to handle things herself." With that, he proceeded to the sliding doors. Bewildered by his lord's words, Rikimaru slumped down on his futon. The doors caused a closed shut echo through the room and footsteps were heard fading away.

"Ayame can't handle it. She is not ready for what I have seen." Rikimaru held a cryptic statement as he heard a knock on the doors, "Come." He ordered and as a shy visage through the crack of the door, "Proceed, princess. I will not harm you, as you know." His harmless remark made the tiny girl in pink patter closer to the hurt man.

"Rikimaru, I'm glad you are here and okay." She whispered, not wanting others to know of her visit, "Ayame and I were worried before she left. Is it true the man is after Ayame?"

"Possibly, I don't know for sure. That's why I must go after her." He tried to sit up, but failed as the tingling pain on his rib burned; a groan left his lips.

"Your wound is still fresh." Kiku said with concern, "But before you rest or anything, Rikimaru, I must tell you something that may be important."

"What would that be?" He immediately asked, curious to what she had. Kiku hesitated with a slender sadness and worry in her usual sparkly eyes. She fiddled with her hands together as the memory of Ayame played in her mind.

"Ayame...had a strange leaf on her. It was as though it was possessed and wanted to cling to her no matter what." She added with her eyes drifting off to the side, "I think...the man you spoke of was tracking her or something." The suddenly received information made Rikimaru want to journey forth, but the pain was unbearable. A cloud of disappointment rained on him.

"I see." He said to her. _He was tracking her without effort. That bastard...but why Ayame?_

"Thank you, Princess Kiku. I'm glad you told me." He showed praise to her by placing his hand on her delicate head, "Let me be alone now, Princess. I have much to think about." She nodded once and headed to the exit. Before she stepped out, she looked back at the ninja with heartfelt eyes.

_Get better real soon, Rikimaru._ She looked away from his gaze and walked down the hallway. _Get Ayame back please..._

Rikimaru, as though it seemed he read Kiku's mind, thought, _I'll get her...Ayame has no reason to be there._ He inhaled a long length of air into his lungs before exhaling it outward. He knew his injury would take time...but he couldn't take the chance for time to pass, knowing Ayame was to her doom.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Author's Note: I apologize for the short chapter. Then again, aren't most or all of my chapters for this story short? Reviews are much appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: Hmmm, I'm in the jive to write, so here you go! Also, if the characters aren't exactly of their characteristic nature, I apologize.**_

Disclaimer: If I owned Tenchu, Ayame's hair would be the way it should have been like Wrath of Heaven...but I don't! Oh well.

_**

* * *

Chapter 6**_

As the bamboo trees lightened in load of view, Ayame's patience didn't. Her hand was tightly wrapped around the mission scroll while she leaped through the bamboo. It had already been hours since dawn and yet it was dark and misty for an afternoon. A clearing up ahead chilled her tolerance gradually as she approached it. She breathed rhythmically as she observed her surroundings, curious and cautious of its contents.

_This is far enough to be called 'in' the Bamboo Forest._ She thought sarcastically, remembering Lord Gohda's words generously. She kneeled to the earth; she sat on her heel, unknowingly aware of the orange leaf on her behind. She unrolled the scroll carefully, trying not to make a sound from the paper. Her heart urged with every beat of anticipation, feeling suspense hiding in her hands. What she saw was unexpected.

"What the hell?!" She angrily held her breath, remembering she's hiding in secrecy.

The scroll was blank…There were no words anywhere upon it…

* * *

"I wonder how Rikimaru is doing. I haven't heard from him since he returned." Kiku pondered as she walked casually through the palace halls. The guards bowed to her presence and resumed to their duties. She was near Rikimaru's room, where a wisp of wind blew out of. His door was open.

"Rikimaru?" She questioned more to herself than anyone else. She scurried close to his door and peaked inside. She gasped at the very thing before him.

"Gah!...Damn it...hmmm..." Rikimaru groaned in pain as he stood to his feet and laced his boots on. Kiku entered.

"Rikimaru! What are you doing?" Kiku asked anxiously.

"I'm...going. Humph!" He grabbed for his wounded side; Kiku rushed over to him with wide eyes.

"Going where, Rikimaru? You're still hurt!" He looked at the princess with soft eyes; she was frowning with almost tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to get Ayame. I can walk and leap. That's good enough for me." He stood to his feet, holding his posture as straight as possible.

"Rikimaru..." He proceeded to the window, "I still think you should rest." He looked back at her over his shoulder as he stepped on the window's ledge.

"Do you think the man who wants Ayame will rest while she's vulnerable?" Kiku lowered her head.

"No..." He pushed himself through the wide window and limped for a moment before regaining enough energy to proceed forward.

"Be careful, Rikimaru." He looked back at the young girl, "I want you **and** Ayame to be back on time, okay?" Behind his mask, she saw the corners of his lips pull up and with a simple nod; he vanished in the dark forest ahead of him. She cocked her head to the side and rested her pointer finger to the corner of her lips.

"Will they…be gone for long? I hope they make it back alive…"

* * *

"Son of a bitch..." She swore. Ayame threw the scroll to the ground, feeling a stress of betrayal on her shoulders. "Why is it blank? Did Lord Gohda give me the wrong one? Or did he do so on purpose? Does he take me for a fool?" The questions she rhetorically asked herself left her confused and disorientated. She slumped to her knees, staring at the pitiful excuse of a scroll as her arms folded almost automatically.

_I suppose there is no reason to head back to the palace immediately. Maybe being here can be to my benefit._ She stated and looked around to see nothing of use; she sighed heavily. _Well...maybe not. I'll just camp, would be of best interest. I'll leave tomorrow. It's not like Lord Gohda of even Rikimaru are awaiting me there…_ From her pocket, she pulled out a flint and a dry leaf. She cut a few bamboo trees and piled them to create a quick bonfire.

A flame was produced quickly as she used the flint over the dry leaf. It grew fast, not wasting time burning the materials in the fire. Ayame sat close by, keeping the warmth to heat her body. She pulled her legs close to her chest and poked the bonfire with a dry bamboo stick. Her facial expression was stiff with anger and sadness; she truly was determined to be on this mission and yet she felt betrayed. She had followed under Lord Gohda's command for so long, it was impossible to believe he would betray her so easily.

She looked to her right to see the unraveled scroll lying alone on the dirt. She reached over, grabbed it and stared at the translucent paper. There was nothing on it, of course, but somehow in the light of fire it was...different. Ayame moved it.

"What's this?" She asked more to herself, "It's like..." She gasped, noticing black ink was forming on the once blank paper. Words were created and finalized once a few minutes past.

A dwelling of happiness filled Ayame's heart, letting go of her previous feelings from lingering around any longer.

"I knew it!" She lied to herself, now believing Lord Gohda was only looking out for how important this mission was. She carefully read the scroll, which read:

'Deep within the Bamboo Forest, there is a man said to be from "somewhere else" who resigns here in the forest. Track him down before he corrupts any more trouble.'

Ayame stared at the message for a long time. She thought about how confusing and misleading the message seemed.

"What man are we trying to bring down?" She asked, feeling misinformed about her mission. Suddenly her ki kicked in. She stood up, unsheathed her blades, and turned around. Her eyes bulged as a greedy smile welcomed her.

"Why hello there, Ayame..."

To Be Continued...

_**

* * *

Author's Note: If any questions, please ask. Hmm, and I don't remember if it is ki or chi they say in the game. Someone tell me please! Anyways, I won't give everything away, but any confusion and I'll explain better. See you in Chapter 7.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: I'm on a roll! Kinda...  
**_

Disclaimer: I owns not Tenchu, but I owns this story! :D

_**

* * *

Chapter 7**_

Her eyes wide in sudden surprise from the man and before she could attack, the man vanished into the depths of the woods. She growled in annoyance to the trick.

"Who goes there? Show yourself!" She commanded firmly yet only to be laughed at. She rolled her eyes and steadied her stance.

"I thought a ninja was never to show themselves, my Ayame." The mysteriously deep voice retorted, "Isn't that the way of the shinobi?" His chuckle stunned a long chill down her spine. She held the handles of her blades tightly, carefully observing her surroundings.

"A ninja would never make an introductory to their enemy if they were to ambush them either." She snarled; a blur of black flashed before her eyes and quickly she reacted by jumping into the thick bamboo. More chuckles were made all around her; the voice came from every angle.

"That's why I like you, Ayame..." A gentle caress brushed over her shoulder; she turned to see her attacker, but...she gasped...and was suddenly in a tight hold of the man. His devious grin spread across his lips. He inhaled her scent and pinched her wrist to drop her weapon.

"I like you...very much..." His voice terrified her; she gulped, feeling ashamed of her immediate failure. His hand covered her mouth while admiring her beauty; she was eager in his hold, but made no progress in escape.

"You're quite feisty than I anticipated, Ayame." He smiled and leaned over to her ear. "...I like that too." Her eyes narrowed and anger enraged her. She wanted out, she wanted to take this man out for his crude behavior, she wanted...someone to help her. The man cleared his throat as his grip constricted more.

"You know Ayame," He began, "...Do you even know why you're here? Why you were sent?" She managed to turn her head to see her attacker's eyes; to her surprise, his eyes were green like lily pads. It was an unfamiliar color to native Japanese, which made him even more mysterious.

_Who the hell is this man?_ Ayame thought as she licked his hand to free her mouth. No effect however; his hand was tainted with a black glove of unknown material. "I'm here because my lord sent me to kill you, you bastard." he hymned happily and rubbed his cheek against hers.

"Tsk tsk, Ayame. Such profanity shouldn't be used by you; it makes your voice sound…ugly." He protested and sighed, "You are correct however, but you know why your dear friend didn't come? What was his name...oh yes, Rikimaru...do you know why?"

"How do you know Rikimaru?!" She blurted out, feeling a sense of secrecy of her partner being revealed. He laughed and began walking forward to the opening she stood in earlier.

"Why, you don't know? He and I met not too long ago in Hana earlier this week..." He added, "But if you stayed in Lord Gohda's palace long enough, you would have seen him in time to see him bleed." Her eyes shot open in complete shock and concern.

_See him bleed?_ She repeated, mentally seeing alone steam from Rikimaru in front of her. "You jackass!" She managed to loosen herself from the man, but was quickly punched in the gut and fell to her knees. Without recovering quickly enough, he held her by her hair and held her off the ground. The strain made her bark in pain. He smirked, amused at her cries.

"I think it's about time you get a new perspective on things, Ayame." He twisted his body and suspended his arm out over the ground. Her vision was hazy, only to see the man's pale skin tone and trimmed brunette hair. A strange phenomenon appeared before the two; a vortex with a collision of garnet and violet colors inside of it formed.

"As they say, out with the old..." He grabbed the collar of her shirt and leaned close to her, "And in with the new...and in your case...you'll be considered new in this place." She gasped as she felt her body drift through the air and into the vortex.

"Aaaaaaaah!" She screamed and raised her arms out, believing as though if she found something to hold onto she wouldn't stop falling...

It was too late though.

She was gone...

And the man was still there...

Standing on the spot Ayame was...

The very last spot Ayame would ever touch again...

To Be Continued...

_**

* * *

Author's Note: Who is this man anyway? Green eyes…brown hair…apparently has the ability to make vortexes…what's going on?! Tune in next time in chapter 8!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: I apologize for not updating for such a long time, my loyal watchers. But thank you so much for staying with this story, especially to how slow it seems to be going.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchu … sigh.

_**Chapter 8**_

Everything was silent. There was nothing left in the woods except for the bamboo and the dry pile of wood on the ground. The man left hours ago after Ayame's sudden disappearance. He left nothing traceable except for the dead bonfire.

Not far from the forest opening, Rikimaru leaped from tree to tree, examining each step carefully. His hand held his side tightly thus mitigating the pain. It stabbed fiercely, yet did not hold him back.

_I must be close...I can smell burnt wood somewhere around here unless..._ He contemplated as he stopped and took in the strong scent in. It was fresh and vibrant; to those native to nature, it was a wondrous smell. But for Rikimaru...it meant Ayame. He continued forward until seeing a clearing pass up ahead. He ended his travel there, limping around the oddly shaped clearing to observe his surroundings. His eyes narrowed to the bonfire and cringed.

_She was here..._ He hymned. _Where did she go though?_ A sudden presence changed the calm mood of the forest. An eerie wind blew and a collection of leaves twirled around his feet. He witnessed the apparition keenly.

_There shouldn't be leaves here...There shouldn't be any for miles her._ He stated and held Izayoi's hilt. _He must have been here…_

"Ayame..." Rikimaru whispered so quietly, the wind could have suspected it to be its' cousin. An ugly laugh echoed behind the Azuma; Rikimaru quickly reacted and threw an army of kunai. Many tore through the bamboo and few feel to the ground.

"We meet again, Rikimaru." The voice announced, "Is your wound better? Gee, I didn't know you could heal so fast." Rikimaru's eyes widened from the sound of the voice.

* * *

_The earth…it's so cold…the bonfire, what happened to it? Oh right…that man with green eyes…where…where am I?_ The air was clouded with unknown fumes as she lied numb on the cold ground. Her joints ached and her mind was boggling; the incident made her weak. She refused the will to get up for she needed energy before she could continue on. She opened her eyes to a vision of blurriness and faded lights. A jolt of surprise attacked her as she witnessed things far different from the Bamboo Forest.

There were tall metal bamboo poles and a tail holding a fire with no spark on each end. The ground was completely solid and patched in squares unlike the soft dirt that claimed the lands of Japan. A wall with holes appeared before her as well and all this made Ayame jump in fear of what new things she was seeing. Her lips quivered as she became speechless. She stood to her feet.

_What is this world of eccentricity? Where did that man send me?_ She continued to examine the world around her; there were buildings that weren't made or bamboo or wood, but shaped stones. They were as colossal as Lord Gohda's palace, yet had no beauty or elegance to its shape. Ayame, still foreign to this world, made judgment upon everything quickly and crossed her arms.

_This world is a disgrace to Japan! What world brings grim to their country and not respect and cherish its' original beauty? I need answers_, She thought as she began side-stepping next to a building close to her, …_and a way to escape from here._ As her feet created no noise, her shadow was cast far along the wall and across the alley she was trapped within. She looked behind her and ahead of her constantly, keeping her guard strong and her eyes focused. Then suddenly, a light hit her face; she blocked her eyes with her arm and saw a circle of light flashing at her.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? PUT YOUR HANDS UP WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!"

To Be Continued…

_**Author's Note: … D: oh-uh.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Hi guys! Long time, no see? It's been almost two years since I updated this story. So, to suffice, this will be a long chapter and hopefully, my writing mojo is strong within me. Lol Anyways, I hope my readers are still active; I very much am when reading fictions on Fan . I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

_Previously in Tenchu: Calling All Crows…_

_Rikimaru finally reached the Bamboo Forest with his wounded condition still in tact. However, he found no trace of Ayame who was sent into a whirling vortex just minutes before Rikimaru arrived. Now, stuck in an unknown world, Ayame must find what has become of her while Rikimaru faces the mysterious foe of Japan once again._

Ayame thought, _This world is a disgrace to Japan! What world brings grim to their country and not respect and cherish its' original beauty? I need answers_, She thought as she began side-stepping next to a building close to her, …_and a way to escape from here._ As her feet created no noise, her shadow was cast far along the wall and across the alley she was trapped within. She looked behind her and ahead of her constantly, keeping her guard strong and her eyes focused. Then suddenly, a light hit her face; she blocked her eyes with her arm and saw a circle of light flashing at her.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? PUT YOUR HANDS UP WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" Her eyes widened similar to a doe appearing in bright headlights. She froze and saw a Japanese man in a blue uniform behind the mysterious light.

"This is no place for a woman to travel at night!" He proceeded to approach her, but to instinct, she ran away. Ayame didn't look back to see the man; unfortunately, she didn't know where to go, but towards the brick wall she saw ahead. In an instance, she leaped high and reached the ledge of the wall, pulled herself over, and dropped to the other side. The signs of the man in uniform weren't found from behind. She exhaled in relief and continued down the alley. The nightlights that hung above her were her source of visibility and her only guide through the maze of walls. As she leaped over another brick wall, she stopped to catch her breath.

_This world is so strange. How will I find a way back home?_ She asked herself as she continued to cautiously walk. She then heard loud, vrooming sounds ahead of her and proceeded forward. She came to an opening from the alleys and examined her surroundings. Tall, metal poles with lights on top were displayed again along with a long, black ground crossing from left to right. There wasn't a tree or grass in sight. Ayame looked to her left and saw small boxes on the white concrete she stood upon and to her right she witnessed a long, plated chair that a man slouched on. She walked up to the man and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sir-"

"GAAAAAH!" The man jumped and rubbed his face anxiously. Ayame stepped back cautiously while the man stretched and yawned in his raggedy, brown clothing. A disturbing odor released from the man causing Ayame to cover her nose and cough. The black-bearded man looked at Ayame and checked her physical form out. He smiled showing crooked teeth.

"My, my, well aren't you a pretty little thing? You must be cold dressed like that." He pointed out using his finger. Ayame frowned and crossed her arms.

"At least you can speak my language." She said harshly, "Sir, excuse my rudeness, but where the hell am I? This place isn't the same as mine." The man scratched his head and smelled his fingers. Then he giggled.

"Sweetie, you're in Tokyo. Where else? Are you lost?" He asked. Ayame looked around for any other bystanders. Her view of Tokyo here was different compared to her homeland.

"Tokyo? But this place is so…" She couldn't find the word to describe the current abomination of Tokyo in her mind. "So…different…"

"Well, it hasn't changed since I was born in 1970 or at least as far as I know, girly." The man continued, "Tell me, girl, what's your name? And where were YOU from?"

"My profile is known of your concern. Tell me more of this place." She demanded, but the man was persistent. Then it hit her.

"Wait…what did you say?" She asked.

"What's your name, I asked?"

"No, no, no. What year did you say you were born in?" She clarified her question. The man laughed.

"Ah. So you're a woman who cares about age. I see. Well, for your information, I was born in 1970, which apparently makes me 41 as of this year." He stated. In Ayame's mind was her math and if she was right…

"Then…don't tell me…the year is…2012?!" The man nodded and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his coat.

"Yes ma'am. 2012 in Japan." He casually replied. Ayame's body began to feel numb. Her mind couldn't contain this newly-found information. _What…what will I do now?_

* * *

Rikimaru looked deep in his foe's eyes with utter hatred. To see him again after he fled in the first place was dishonorable in Rikimaru's eyes. He gripped his fist, which caused his wound to peel as well. The man laughed.

"What's wrong? Were you expecting to meet someone here?" The green-eyed brunette asked Rikimaru.

"Fool! What honor do you represent to show your face to death once again?" Rikimaru gritted his teeth. His side was aching the more he moved, the more blood seeped through the bandages. The man chuckled again.

"I represent myself before anything else." The man stated. "But back to business, if you're looking for the girl, you've just missed her."

"Where is she?!" Rikimaru yelled. "Where did you send her?" The foe shrugged.

"Oh, I'm sure you know exactly where she is…" His glare darkened deep into Rikimaru's eyes. "You were once there as well." Rikimaru processed the possibilities as his travels were vast. Then it hit her.

"You didn't…"

"Oh, I did. And right where I exactly want her." The man commented. Rikimaru couldn't contain his anger and thrusted forward to the devil man.

To be continued...


End file.
